


Dedication to Love

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But Sora And Riku Are In Love in all of them, Fluff, M/M, there's a lil angst for one day, they are in different stages of their relationship depending on the entry, written for SorikuWeek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: A collection of my entries for Soriku week 2019!!All of these entries are companion fics for art by a very kind artist (whose pieces are of course linked in the chapters!)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 94





	1. Day 1 Dream Eater!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fauxstales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales/gifts).



> ([link](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1203314080318144512) to Faux's work)

Diving into the Sleeping Realm together is different. The strange sensation of falling-but-not-really, flying-but-not-really, is now coupled with keeping an eye on Sora's insane maneuvers while dodging the various obstacles. It's big cotton ball clouds and paper plate flowers this time. More than once, Sora miscalculates his speed when trying to get back to Riku's side, barrelling into him instead and sending them spiraling. It leaves him dizzy and breathless from laughing and shouting after Sora.

When at last they manage to land, what greets them is an endless sea of pink clouds, not any world either of them recognize. Riku reckons they're not in any actual world at all, seeing as the only destination they had in mind was wherever their Dream Eater friends are. It's probably a pocket of space unconnected to everything else.

Sora doesn't bother breaking his fall, diving headfirst into the fluff. For a moment Riku worries he'll plunge right through the cloud and fall into an endless void (or whatever is beneath it), but luckily, Sora's movement stops when he's about hip-deep. Riku is a bit more careful, touching down with his feet first, and waits for Sora to get free.

Once he does wiggle free (to Riku's great amusement and intense sadness that he couldn't record it), he sits down next to Riku.

"It doesn't taste good," he complains, sticking out his tongue.

"Don't tell me you licked it," Riku replies.

In lieu of answering, Sora grins. Riku wrinkles his nose.

"Why."

"It looked tasty! I know you were thinking it, too."

"Well," Riku starts, rubbing at his temple, "Thank you for clearing that one up."

"Always at your service," Sora quips.

Riku holds out his hand and hauls Sora up when he takes it. Sora doesn't let go when he gets on his feet, instead shuffling closer to Riku until their arms are touching.

"Now then, shall we?"

Maybe it's luck, or maybe it's fate, that soon after they start their search, they come across what appears to be a clearing. The clouds here seam the border, the top sides white as if sprinkled with powdered sugar. And in the center of that clearing, there's something even sweeter.

"Bonbon!" "Kiwi!"

Their Dream Eaters wake up from their doze with a start, whimpering and chirping excitedly. Sora and Riku share a look, matching grins appearing on their faces, before they break out into a run to meet them.

Bonbon knocks Sora over, sending them rolling among the clouds. Riku doesn't have time to worry about him, though, as a moment later Kiwi collides with his chest, trilling happily. When he wraps his arms around her, she flaps her wings so fast they lift off the ground a little bit. Riku laughs and nuzzles his face against the top of her head.

"I'm happy to see you, too," he coos.

Kiwi chirps again and nuzzles him back, slowly calming down under his gentle affection until eventually, Riku has solid ground beneath his feet again. He hugs her to his chest and goes to find Sora.

The tracks lead them down a gentle slope to where the clouds change from pink to golden, the shade of sunlight but a lot less intense on the eyes, over a small bridge and into another clearing. There lies Sora sprawled on his back, Bonbon slobbering all over his face.

Riku can't help but laugh as he approaches them and sits down next to Sora. Sora grumbles and maybe asks for his help, but he can't quite tell, seeing as Sora refuses to open his lips and actually speak – which probably is a good idea, Riku notes, what with the saliva already coating his face. So he gently pushes at Bonbon's side until it flops over and squeaks. While Sora rubs his face with a tissue he procured from nowhere, Riku scratches Bonbon's belly as a reward. Once he's done, Sora balls up the tissue and carefully spears it on the horn crowning the Meow Wow's head.

"I love Bonbon so much," he says drily.

Riku smiles crookedly. "Must be love," he teases.

Seeing as Bonbon is quite preoccupied, Sora scoots a bit closer and pats Kiwi's head.

"I love you, too," he coos to Kiwi's thrilled trills, "yes, I do! You're so sweet, so cute!"

He leans down and presses a noisy, exaggerated kiss into her soft fur. Kiwi positively glows, and Riku has to blink several times to clear his vision of the hearts that suddenly surround her. The Sleeping Realm is weird.

Then he has to strain to keep his eyes open as Sora moves on to him, gently scratching under his chin and behind his ear. He is only vaguely aware of Kiwi wriggling out of his arms and to Bonbon's side. It's not the first time Sora has touched him like this, treating him like his other Dream Eaters, but it never felt like _this_ in the waking world. He all but melts, leaning forward into Sora's eager hands and the tingly warmth they leave wherever they touch, and only is a bit embarrassed by it. Sora laughs, music to his ears, and buries his hands in Riku's hair. It's heavenly. Riku sighs and doesn't fight against the pleased hum that slips out. Maybe he should have fought against the next sound that builds in his throat, because that does not come out as a hum. Instead, what leaves his mouth sounds like the most awkward mix between a pigeon's curring and a cat's purr run through a Dream Eater filter. His eyes shoot open just as Sora stops moving. For a moment they simply stare at one another as Riku's cheeks rapidly colour red.

"Do that again," Sora whispers, his eyes crinkling with barely concealed amusement.

Riku shakes his head, hard as it is with Sora's hands still in his hair. He doesn't know _how_ he made that sound, but he'd rather not risk repeating it.

"Aww, c'mon!" Sora pleads, resuming his scratches.

It almost lulls Riku back into that content haze. Combined with the pout forming on Sora's lips, resisting is difficult. Still, he'd like to prolong that eventual embarrassment just a little longer, so he squeezes his eyes shut. Which turns out to be a bad idea, as Sora's hands leave his head. At the last moment he catches himself from following after them. But now that Sora isn't touching him anymore, he's even more acutely aware of where he is, shivers running up and down his spine in anticipation of Sora's next move.

He doesn't have to wait for long.

"Do I have to tickle you?" Sora asks impishly. Riku imagines he's wiggling his fingers at him.

"Sora, what -" but his question of what, exactly, Sora hopes to achieve with _tickling_ is cut off as Sora quite literally pounces on him.

When Riku's back connects with the ground, he opens his eyes to the sight of Sora's way too close grin, right before Sora makes good on his threat and begins tickling him mercilessly.

Riku squirms against Sora's weight on top of him, trying to escape his hands. The only relief is that like this, Sora can't get to his weak spots as easily. Desperately trying to hold in his giggles, he firmly places his hands on Sora's shoulders, hooks a leg over his hip, and turns them over.

In the brief window that Sora is stunned, now underneath him, Riku captures Sora's hands in his to buy himself some precious seconds to catch his breath. It's not as long as he likes, and Sora is quickly back to trying to get the upper hand.

What started out as a one-sided tickle fight turns into play-wrestling with a tiny bit of tickling when the other provides an opening – which happens more often than usual, given how they keep laughing.

At last, Sora pins him down to the ground again. By now, Riku's cheeks and stomach hurt from laughing, and they're both breathing hard. Riku only weakly struggles against him before he submits. He looks up at Sora, a fond tease on his lips that falls away when he notices that Sora is staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Since when do your eyes do that?" he asks, cradling Riku's face with one hand.

Riku blinks. "Do what?"

"Change colour..." Sora leans in closer. Their noses are almost touching.

Riku's eyes flit over to their Dream Eaters, curled around each other, watching them from afar. A pair of yellow and a pair of green eyes. Eyes that -

Sora follows his gaze and gasps. They knew this already, knew Riku was Sora's -

"Dream Eater!" they whisper simultaneously.


	2. Pegasus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([link](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1203672027955109891) to Faux's work)

Visiting Herc with Riku was Sora's idea. And it's a great one – Riku is a bit overwhelmed by the hero, but they get along well enough.

Going for a ride on Pegasus was Herc's idea. And it's one of the best, ever.

High up in the skies, where the people fade from view and it's just  _ them _ , Sora feels free and comfortable. Riku's arms are tight around his waist, his chest warm against his back. This close, he feels each beat of Riku's heart, the rise and fall of his chest with each breath, when Riku gasps in wonder or in – "Sora!" Riku yelps, right before Pegasus narrowly dodges some kind of spire – fear.

Riku curls around him, face hidden in Sora's throat. Each exhale fans over his exposed collarbones and sends the nicest shivers down his spine.

"It's okay!" he says and squeezes Riku's hand. "Pegasus got us."

Even Pegasus's affirmative happy neigh doesn't reassure Riku and Sora purses his lips. As nice as having Riku hold him like this is, he wants him to enjoy himself, too. He's missing out on a truly wonderful view (though Sora is not one to talk, as distracted as he is by his best friend)! And Sora knows Riku is a sucker for the colours of the sky. Now he just needs to get him to actually  _ look _ at them. His eyes wander over the horizon, searching for a suitable distraction.

Seems like the gods heard his wish.

"Hey, Riku, look!"

Up ahead, the veil separating them from the realm of the gods parts. Like a waterfall, colours cascade from that gap; A rainbow, grand and beautiful, graces the sky.

Riku slowly lifts his head and peers over Sora's shoulder. The moment he spots it, he sits up straighter and leans forward into Sora like he could see it better that way.

"A rainbow..." Riku whispers.

Sora smiles and hums happily, mission accomplished. Riku stiffens and loosens his hold a bit, to which Sora rolls his eyes and tugs him forward a bit. He didn't mean to make Riku leave, and by now, he should know that. Riku huffs and rests his chin on Sora's head.

"It's beautiful..." The plain  _ wonder _ in Riku's voice squeezes Sora's heart.

"Beautiful like you," is what he thinks, and going by how Riku immediately stiffens  _ again _ , maybe even accidentally says out loud.


	3. Remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([link](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder) to Faux's work!)

Riku is Light,

The constant

Ethereal, elysian, empyrean.

Wings of sun frame his being, six in number

Soft, magnificent, radiant

A transparent halo crowns his head

Illuminating

Sora is Darkness,

Changing

The otherworldly, the unearthly, the beyond

Wings of shadow protrude from his back, two in number

Skeletal, unimposing

A transparent veil cloaks him

Dimming

Darkness and Light, Sky and Earth, Sora and Riku

Olympian gold meets cerulean blue;

In the Twilight Between lies their realm: the world made of light and darkness

What thought divided comes together in a dance eternal,

two hearts now beating in tune to the song of their love

Dearly beloved, to the end

Darkness resonates with Light, Light harmonizes with Darkness,

two melodies combined into something greater

No discord can pull apart what at long last has found together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit different haha


	4. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([link](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1204401243457818624) to Faux's work!)  
> This is the day with the lil angst, be warned

Beyond lies the white room – Beyond lies Sora. A piece of black cloth clutched in his hand, he steps through the door.

Like a magnet, Sora draws him closer and closer. Each step makes it harder to resist, harder to turn away and leave. But leave he must. Yet this last selfish act... He hopes Sora will forgive him – not that he should, not that Riku will be there to find out. If things go his way, Sora will never find out any of this. If things go his way, Sora will never see him again.

The pod stands before him, unchanging as ever, safeguarding Sora. Within its petals, Sora floats in his induced sleep, his face serene. If Riku blocked out everything else, he could fool himself into believing that Sora really was just sleeping, as he was prone to do when they stayed out too long at the beach. But that was a dangerous road to walk, one he was unwilling to pursue, much less tread on. Losing himself to fantasies, in falsehood, and in lies, is what called down this plight. What eventually tore Sora from his memories and brought them here.

He puts his hand on the pod's surface, imagining that he's caressing Sora's face instead. But it lacks Sora's warmth and is just as cold as the rest of the room. The icy chill travels up his arm to his bleeding heart and nestles there. It almost hurts, tiny needles pricking at his skin. He leans closer, resting his forehead against the pod and watching Sora. No matter what he does, this won't change – this space between them. They only moved on from the wall Riku built around himself. As much as it hurts, the cold keeps him grounded, and this sting is more welcome than the red hot pain clenching his heart in its iron grip. He closes his eyes against the tears threatening to spill over, swallows them down and locks them away. After several deep breaths he deems it safe to open his eyes and take one last look at his best friend, committing details to his memory that once had been engraved in his heart.

His breath fogs the petal. A reminder. He raises a shaking hand – it is time to finish what he came here for.   
  


His parting message.   
  


"I love you."   
  


He turns his back to Sora for the final and last time. With trembling hands he fastens the black cloth around his eyes and his world falls to dark.


	5. Data Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([link](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1204775362842038274) to Faux's work)

"You up for it?"

Riku gently knocks their shoulders together, looking down at him with a soft smile. In his hands he holds two batons, black and cyan like everything else they've seen so far in the Grid. Even their clothes changed to match. Sora takes one of batons when Riku offers it to him, eyeing it curiously.

"Sure! What's it for, anyway?"

"It's best if I show you," Riku says, and a small smirk appears on his face. "The real Riku told me how it works."

Without wasting any more words, Riku takes several steps back, far enough that Sora would need to raise his voice to be heard properly. Then he starts running and just before he reaches Sora, he dives, holding the baton horizontal in both hands. The next moment, a motorbike appears under him. He lands heavily and makes a sharp turn to come to a stop right in front of Sora, the smirk still on his lips and a tilt to his head that says "so, what did you think?"

Sora leans forward, one hand covering his heart. "You're so cool, Riku!"

The smirk makes way for a pleased smile, and Riku leans forward as well, eagerly accepting a kiss from Sora.

"Now it's my turn."

Like Riku, he takes a running start, though instead of diving he throws the baton and jumps on his already materialized bike. It doesn't look quite as graceful and he almost stumbles, but the look on Riku's face when he looks over to him is worth it. Awe makes his eyes (which are a way prettier shade of blue than the lights around them) glitter and he looks so thrilled, Sora can feel himself blushing from the unspoken praise.

"Catch me if you can!" he calls over his shoulder.

Over the revving of his bike's engine he just barely hears Riku sputter before he takes off, secure in the knowledge that Riku will follow him.


	6. Parallel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([link](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1205125211730825216) to Faux's work!)

The sun, warm and true,

kissed the sky, deep and blue.

As any tale this one began

with a single young man.

His heart shone bright with a love

no one could ever write of.

It all belonged to one

who could rival the sun.

Sora, was the beloved's name,

Keyblade wielder of much acclaim.

Many years they've spent together

in any wind and weather.

Never would they part,

so Riku decided to take heart.

Their bond could never be broken

once this oath was spoken.

That would show to everyone

where they belong.

But a proposal must be well planned.

So the man traveled the land

in search of the wedding band

to grace his sweetheart's hand.

But even when that was found,

and he has long been homeward bound,

it took many a year

for that ring to reappear.

For the man was scared

and so he never dared.

Until one day, out of the blue,

his beloved, now twenty-two,

tilts his head with a smile on his face

and leans into his space.

The man smiles in kind

before asking what is on his mind.

"I thought, well, you see,

Riku, will you marry me?"

Dear Sora says to his treasure

who suddenly feels the pressure

on his shoulders lift,

thinking of his gift.

Tears spring to his eyes

as he all but cries:

"Of course I will,

if you'll have me still."

From his pocket he pulls his ring.

"You are my everything."

Gasping in delight,

Sora holds him tight.

Now what could I possibly add

to the confession of this fair lad?

Oh yes.

After all this,

they sealed it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something a bit different today! Since tangled has a medieval like setting, I was inspired by older stories haha though I didn't pay attention to metrical feet or the syllable count! I just hope everything rhymes and English didn't betray me


	7. Atlantica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([link](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1205487847689654272?s=20) to Faux's work!)

Sora had told him about Atlantica. Told him of the underwater world, the sea creatures, dancing with Ariel. Gushed about swimming and the advantages of having fins. But he also told him of the surface, of the beach, and Ariel's time as a human. Maybe it was silly that he expected to stand with both feet on the sand when they landed. Instead, he opened his eyes to water all around him, pressing in and filling his lungs with salt. He gasped, terror seizing his heart, as he desperately clawed at his throat against the prickling and kicked his legs to somehow get to the surface, to safety. Only he had no legs anymore, they've been replaced by a tail longer than his height, big fins splitting the end. This wasn't his body, he couldn't breathe, felt the pressure on his chest increase until it threatened to cave in and expose his heart to the darkness as it had too many times before. Was it really dark or were his eyes squeezed shut? He couldn't tell and he couldn't control his body to try, petrified and helpless. If only- If only Sora were-

There's a gentle touch on his shoulder, warmth, light, and: "Riku?"  
Suddenly the world expanded, previously shrunk to just him and trying to consume him.  
"Sora?" he gasped.  
Speaking didn't hurt like it should.  
"Riku!" Sora's hand – he could identify it as his hand now – moved from his shoulder to his face. Without thinking he leaned into it, felt the tension slowly unravel now that Sora was here with him, their connection bright and alive.  
"Can you open your eyes for me?" Sora asked.  
It took several deep breaths and the slow stroking of Sora's thumb on his cheek before his eyes slowly fluttered open. His shoulders were tense as he braced himself for pain that didn't come. The water didn't hurt his eyes, and on top of that, he was rewarded with Sora's smile, the brilliant blue of his eyes.  
"Slow breaths, okay? You're safe."  
"How?" he asked weakly, trying to heed Sora.  
"We're mermen now, the water can't hurt us."  
Riku blinked slowly as the words registered in his mind – and really, he should have figured that out himself. If only he hadn't panicked at the first sign of something different then -  
Sora lifted his other hand and cupped his face. "Shush."  
"I didn't say anything," Riku answered. His voice was clear like on the surface and he wondered if the water really rushed into his throat, or if he had only imagined it.  
"I can hear you thinking in there," Sora said, softly tapping his temples. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you."  
Riku slowly moved his arms – those were still normal, at least – and carefully slung them around Sora's waist, shortly above the beginning of his cobalt blue tail. Sora's skin was as warm as always.  
"It's alright," he said. "Sorry for freaking out."  
Sora flicked his nose. "Nah, I won't hear that. No 'sorry's from you, mister. I'll just remember it the next time."  
"Still, I should have -"  
"Nuh-uh. None of that. How are you feeling? Nice ear fins by the way."  
"I – uh... thank you?" He moved a hand to his ears and shivered a bit as he traced the fin. "You, too."  
Sora beamed. "Thanks! And?"  
"I'm okay, I think," Riku said. Truly, his heart didn't try to beat out of his chest anymore and his breaths came easily. There was still unease pooling in his stomach and he was certain Sora could feel the faint tremors shaking his body. But it's not too bad with Sora by his side.  
"Good." Sora leaned in and rubbed their noses together. "Tell me if that changes, okay?"  
"Alright." Finally he could reciprocate Sora's smile, albeit his was a bit wobbly.  
"Now then, you ready to learn how to swim?"  
"I'll do my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *riku voice* sorry for having emotions


	8. Sora voice “parkour!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([link](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder) to Faux's work!)

San Fransokyo at night is a light spectacle. A myriad of colours bustle around the city, each one trying to outshine the stars. Riku barely has time to catch his breath and appreciate the view after he landed on one of the fish blimps before Sora slams into him and knocks both of them down. Sora's name dies on his lips, torn away by the wind rushing past them as they plummet towards the ground. The only thing he hears is Sora's laughter, loud and clear. Sora holds him close so he can feel the vibrations caused by it, too. He should be worried, probably, but he just feels safe in Sora's arms like he always does. That, apparently, includes falling at incredible speed from incredibly height.

Sora lets go of him with one arm, the only warning he gets before the zip through the air and hang from the edge of a building a moment later. His head is spinning – why does Sora insist on air-stepping again? He's never gotten used to that.

Together they drag themselves up on the roof. Riku takes the chance to finally catch his breath now that they're not dangling in the open air. Sora leans against him, breathing deeply, interspersed with small giggles he can't swallow down.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Riku says, reaching back to ruffle Sora's hair.

"Sweetest death possible," Sora replies, ducking away from Riku's hand.

He jumps to his feet and pats Riku's head. "Tag, you're it!"

Riku blinks and Sora kicks off in a blur of pink light. He nearly forgot that they were playing tag – was  _ that _ why Sora knocked both of them off that damn blimp and nearly gave him a heart attack?

"Get back here!" he shouts and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! This is my last planned entry for Soriku week. Thank you very much to Faux for giving me this opportunity, and thank you to you who read my work! It's been a lot of fun and I got to try out new things <3

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out Faux's art if you haven't done so yet! Thank you for reading!  
> [(my twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)


End file.
